


Lights Out

by straylids



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slightly suggestive, friends to lovers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straylids/pseuds/straylids
Summary: A power outage was all it took for unsaid feelings to surface.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> i had to redeem my heart after writing some heart breaking angst D: hope y’all like this! x

What was supposed to be a fun movie night had taken a complete 180 turn. 

The TV that was at full volume earlier was dead silent now, thanks to the power outage throughout the building. Flashes of lightening illuminates your apartment every few minutes, followed by the loud rumbling of thunder. It also definitely didn’t help that you had been watching ‘Lights Out’ right before the power outage. All because of your stupid best friend. 

“I’m sorry!“ he exclaims, after stepping on your foot for the third time. "It’s so difficult to see in here." 

"Seriously, Yunho! Are you that blind?” you hiss at him, rubbing your sore foot with one hand, while the other hand grips your phone which was serving as a flashlight. “Just find the matches quickly before you amputate my foot. My phone’s gonna die soon, too." 

And just as those words leave your lips, the kitchen is engulfed in complete darkness, as the remaining power in your phone reaches depletion. 

"Great." 

You tuck your phone into your back pocket, grab your best friend’s hand, and make your way back to the couch, courtesy of the light the lightening was providing. "Let’s just wait it out, Jeong." 

Seeing Yunho comfortable on the couch, you swing your legs over his lap, shooting him a cheeky smile when he glares at you. 

But no matter how much he glares at you, you know he wasn’t really mad, because he slowly starts massaging your ankle that he had stepped on earlier, the heat of his hand felt through your sweatpants as you feel goosebumps erupt on your skin. 

The way the raging storm sheds light on Yunho’s face makes him look ethereal; like someone who had just walked onto earth straight from the gates of heaven, the light hitting him perfectly, outlining his soft, but striking, features. All he was missing were a pair of wings, and you’d have confirmed your theory about your best friend being an angel. Of course then you might be able to convince yourself that the gigantic crush you had on him was not in your control. 

"I’m bored,” the boy beside you whines, dragging out the word 'bored’ as he throws his head back onto the couch. “Shall we play a game?" 

You roll your eyes at his dramatic antics, retracting your legs as you sit up straight, crossing your legs as you face him.

"Sure,” you shrug, entertaining him. “What do you have in mind?”

“Twenty questions!” he chants, clapping his hands as he turns to face you, mirroring your position. It was a game you often played with him when you had first become friends, contributing a lot to the state of your current friendship.

You let out a small chuckle—heart swelling as you take in his eyes that shined bright even in the dark—and send him a nod, indicating that you wanted him to go first, as you look down at the hem of your sweater, waiting for his question. Not a second later, he delivers his question, as if he had it planned all along. 

“Would you date your best friend?" 

Your head shoots up at his question, heart drumming against your ribcage as you stare at him, unsure if you had heard the question correctly. His face was void of emotions, all traces of laughter from earlier erased, as you will your heart to slow down. 

"W-what?" 

He continues staring at you, not breaking eye contact as he repeats his question, and you’re sure his voice had gone an octave lower.

"Would. You. Date. Your. Best. Friend?” he repeats, enunciating every word clearly, which would’ve earned an eye roll from you if not for the fact that your brain was in overdrive, thinking of all the possible things you could say. 

You knew for a fact that he knew he was your only best friend, which just created more chaos in your brain as you try to decipher the intention behind his question.

If you weren’t so busy battling your own emotions, you would have noticed how loud his heart was beating—still in perfect rhythm with yours—as he waited anxiously for you answer, which he knew would change the direction of your friendship, for better or for worse. He wasn’t the only one who thought the world of the other; but he _was_ the only one who had the curage to do something about it. 

Seemingly making up your mind about your answer, you clear your throat, his attention locked onto you, as you mumble some words, hoping the ground would swallow you whole. 

“I-I guess so.” His heart picks up its speed in response, if even possible, having successfully heard what you had said even if you had said it softly in hopes that he wouldn’t be able to hear. It’s hard to miss out on things you’ve been _waiting_ for. 

Yunho opens his mouth to ask you another next question, but you stop him by raising your hand, earning a confused look from him.

“It’s my turn,” you tell him, realisation dawning on his face as he closes his mouth, encouraging you to continue talking. “Would _you_ date your best friend?”

It was a childish move—you knew it was—but you had to know his response to his own question before he could ask you anymore questions that would fry your brain from all the overthinking you could foresee yourself doing. 

You’re expecting some form of hesitation, but his answer, unlike yours, is laced with confidence and pride. 

“I would.” He answers loud and clear, making your face heat up as you feel your body swell with love for the tall boy sitting a few inches away from you, along with a twinge of guilt stemming from how uncertain you had sounded.

You can’t stop the small smile gracing your face as your eyes avoid Yunho and dart all around the room, unable to face him directly from your indirect confession. 

Seeing your shy smile, Yunho sports a smile of his own, slowly moving his body forward so that the gap between you both was now smaller than before, allowing him to take in the way your eyes crinkle at the sides when you smile, and the way your eyelashes flutter every time you blink.

Unbeknownst to himself, he blurts out the next question, caught up in the moment of admiring you. And for the third time that night, your heart stops. 

“Would you kiss your best friend?”

Your eyes meet Yunho’s in a flash, as he continues to look at you like you hung the moon in the sky, and you immediately notice the lack of distance between you and him. If you leaned in slightly, you could count the number of stars he held in his eyes, or even find out how his soft lips _tasted._

You decide you are more curious about the latter.

Pulse racing, you lean forward as your eyes flutter shut, pressing your lips against Yunho’s in a soft kiss, conveying your affirmative answer through that one action; something a thousand words wouldn’t be able to achieve. 

Robbing him of his time to react, you pull away as quickly as you had leaned in, taking in the dazed look on his face as it finally dawns on him what you had done. Unable to stop yourself, laughter spills out of your lips as your mind replays the way he had looked like such a _cute puppy_ when you pulled away. 

But as you’re struggling to catch your breath, too busy laughing behind your hands, you don’t realise the way his eyes darkens as he stares at you, now out of his daze, as his mind replays the way your lips felt against his. Subconsciously, his tongue darts out and swipes across his lips, wanting to taste you again.

Without warning, he thrusts his hand out and grabs yours, pulling you towards him as you let out a small squeak at the sudden movement. He effortlessly carries and places you on his lap, his hands finding home on your waist as yours automatically hold onto his shoulder for support, your legs on either side of his. 

You’re now breathless for a whole new reason, as you both stare into each other’s eyes. The intensity in his eyes makes you want to look away, but at the same time, entrancing you in even more, the tension in the room thick. 

Finally, it’s like something snaps in him, and he’s craning his neck upwards as he connects your lips together, the kiss conveying utter desperation, and you can feel yourself weakening as his mouth moves hotly against yours. 

Your hands travel to the back of his head as you play with the ends of his hair, causing him to tighten his grip on your waist, trying to pull you even closer, even if it was physically impossible with how much you were already pressed up against him. 

His hands travel to the skin that was left uncovered by your shirt, triggering a sound from you that was muffled by his lips on yours. But the vibration was enough to elicit a reaction from him, resulting in him biting down softly on your bottom lip purely as a knee jerk reaction, willing to stop the sound threatening to escape him. 

His lips leave yours as they travel along your jaw, leaving soft feather-like kisses against your skin, earning soft sighs from you, as you bask in the pleasure filling you up as your hands clasp tightly behind him.

Just as his hands clench around the ends of your shirt, tugging at it, the TV blares, causing you both to pull apart in shock. Your once dark apartment was now lit up by the light from the TV, as power returns to your complex.

You look around your apartment in confusion, finally meeting Yunho’s eyes, as you take in his dishevelled hair and swollen lips, dissolving into a fit of giggles as it dawns on you what you had been doing with your best friend just moments ago. 

But maybe, best friends wouldn’t be the most appropriate words to describe your relationship anymore.

You place a soft, _smiley_ kiss on Yunho’s lips before engulfing him in a warm hug, not moving from your previous position of straddling him. He returns the hug, as he buries his face into your neck, and he’s sure you can _feel_ his smile against your neck from how wide he was smiling.

Yunho pulls away first, cupping your face and leaning his forehead against yours, and you can feel his hot breath fanning your lips. All traces of shyness erased from the both of you as you stare into each other’s eyes quietly, praying this moment never ends.

“Be mine,” he whispers, breaking the silence, and then smiling when your tinkling laugh fills his ears. 

You grin at him, deciding to tease him, knowing that he knew your obvious answer. “Depends. Will you be mine?”

It was his turn to chuckle, as he leans in slowly and whispers against your lips. 

“Forever.”


End file.
